


Touching Fire

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: After a long day Marion is happy to relax in Griffin's embrace when that is the one place where her fiery nature is met with reverence and Griffin's love doesn't let even the exhaustion from royal duties suffocate her flames and rob her of her essence.
Relationships: Griffin/Marion (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Touching Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random Marion x Griffin idea that came to me out of nowhere so here it is.

Griffin gripped at her sides tighter as if not to get carried away in the slow pace of her thrusts but there was no fear accompanying her touch to squeeze Marion's heart. Watching her witch like that–eyes shut to keep everything that wasn't Marion out and lips parted to let her moans caress Marion's ears–was a transcendental experience. The freedom of it moved through the walls of the palace undisturbed like a ghost despite its presence being so tangible as if they hadn't held Marion prisoner her whole life and she could reach it so easily, didn't even have to strain herself to do so as Griffin's appreciation of her efforts was just as vocal as always despite the languid movements of Marion's hips. There was nothing but warmth and security between the two of them as Griffin held her steady without ever restraining her for a moment. She wasn't holding her reins to tame her like everyone in her life always had. She was holding her hand to help her heart expand with their shared love.

"I didn't think you'd have enough energy left for escapades after that hell today," Griffin traced her empathy that was always there to complement Marion's intuition over her. The gold of her eyes shined on the queen to keep her from running into the dark spikes of the crown that had been grown inside her mind and through her skull leaving any happiness leaking out of the holes it had impaled in it. Her voice was full of mischief to lift the burden off Marion's shoulders but it was exactly the weight of it that sent Marion reeling. Griffin's voice had always been louder than hers and she could always count on it to protect her from losing herself.

"I would never let duty take away the comfort of having my way with you," Marion smirked as she held Griffin's gaze since she didn't need her eyes anywhere else. She could feel the hitch in Griffin's breath against her own chest pressed into the witch's after decorum had shoved so much distance between them for the whole day.

It had been a rough end to a rough week and while she was ready to leave it for dead in her memory–it would never wash out of her muscles no matter how much love Griffin showered her in–she'd been through much worse. She didn't have to do that anymore with Griffin by her side to hold her upright when she couldn't take the crown off her head. It was enough that she made a safe haven out of their bed for Marion to rest her tired being in their love and feel alive with the sparks coursing through her veins like private fireworks to celebrate all the little moments they shared between the important royal events. She had her life back–at least in the moments she was free of her duty and Griffin guarded those with the fierceness of the creature she was named after–thanks to love. Thanks to Griffin.

"So I am just some kind of stress-relief?" Griffin pouted in her typical theatrical fashion to the only effect of her lips drawing Marion's attention to the need to kiss the next smartass comment off of them. "I bet fucking me is both more effective and more exciting than a massage would be," she trailed a teasing fingertip up and down Marion's back to seduce her into proving her point and to stroke her own ego with the sound that her feather-light touch was bound to rip out of Marion's mouth instead of words.

"If I were to take my frustrations out on you, Griffin, I would fuck the soul out of you," she punctuated with a thrust of the strap-on that pushed the gasp Griffin had been after out of her own mouth and lured Marion closer to her lips to swallow it as if she'd given into the predatory impulses that were like scales covering her essence.

"Now you've made me wish that I were stress-relief," Griffin purred as she twirled one of Marion's curls around her finger like she wasn't afraid of burning herself only to coax her wild side further out in the safety of her gaze and touch.

"That can be arranged some of those days." Only way to hold herself back from breaking through her slow and sensual pace was to give herself the chance to be the fiery beast she was in her nature and Griffin's enthusiastic lip bite only encouraged her. She didn't have to chain her heart to keep it from flying out of her chest the moment the fire ran through her veins when Griffin wanted her claws in her just as much as she wanted her breath in her lungs no matter how hot it could be. It wasn't lack of preservation instincts. It was their souls being tangled in one. "Right now, though, I want your soul here where I can touch it." She ran a hand through Griffin's hair to hear the content she'd threaded in her fall out of her mouth in a low hum.

"It's all yours," Griffin sent her pulse racing with the swiftness of her confession and left her with a calm warmth spreading through her chest at the same time as she kept stroking the purple strands and Griffin's softness. "You can pull it all out if you wish and hold it in your hands."

Marion pulled her into a kiss to give her some of her fire that Griffin was stroking without fear for herself. No one had touched her like that – with quite so much trust to let her touch them. It was more than all the gold of her kingdom. So much more than she'd ever known existed before Griffin had taught her how to fly without the need for wings.


End file.
